The Threat of the Cybermen
by dr100
Summary: Following an invasion attempt in New York; the Doctor and Clara leave for Cardiff in 2016. But something sinister is waiting for them. Cybermen aside, - the real threat is the rift, and it has become uncontrollable, threatening the lives of every man, woman, and child across the planet.
1. Prologue: Chaos in New York

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Prologue: Chaos in New York**

* * *

_There had been an accident. An incident on the road. Traffic had been disrupted and people's live were in danger. Traffic police knew nothing of the danger they faced but they could hear something coming their way, and it sounded as though it carried some weight._

_Two officers had done their best to shut down the district when they suddenly heard something in the distance, and when it came into view... it was unlike anything they had ever seen before._

"What is it?" shouted Pete. "It sounds like a Transformer!"

"I suppose you could describe it as _'one of them'_," trembled Steve.

The two on-duty officers made a run for it, as what manoeuvred over head was almost on top of them.

"What is it?" screamed a woman in her car.

The officers had charged past, fleeing from something past the traffic. The woman got out of her car and stared up at the machinery towering over her.

"It's a _Cyber King!_" yelled one man. He was sitting on the roof of a car. "And I would really run for it if I were you!"

The woman rushed past. Clara was helped up onto the car roof and sat next to the Doctor staring up.

"Is this what you put up with all the time?" she asked.

"Nearly all the time," he replied. "Come along."

He dragged her down the front window of the car and made a run towards the metal man.

Running fast; Clara was just about able to keep up with the Doctor, and asked, "What on Earth do you think you're up to?"

"Saving the earth," he replied. "Hold tight!"

He swung himself up onto a ladder on the foot of the transformer and helped Clara up behind him.

"Once we get to the top…" she bellowed, as the Doctor climbed up. "What action do we take when we find who is in charge?"

"We give them an option," shouted the Doctor. "Two options, - to live or die."

"You do this all the time, don't you," she replied.

"Now and again," answered the Doctor. "Just think of it all as something to do…"

They climbed the Cyber King until they reached the top and there waiting for them was the Cyber Controller.

"It is the Doctor!" he cried, alerting his guards.

"Oh, now hold on," said the Doctor. "Easy does it. You won't kill us," he added, "...because I think you need us!"

The Doctor tiptoed forward, holding what appeared to be his sonic screwdriver.

"And I guess with eye sight as good as yours you can tell what I'm holding in my hands, eh?" he asked. "But I've fixed it up with some improvements. _My sonic screwdriver is now ever so sonic, that when I switch on…_" and he gave a willing demonstration. _"It's so loud; having modified it, as you do..._ that all the nuts and bolts aboard this ship fall to bits."

Suddenly, the legs of the machine began to topple.

**"What did you do?"** demanded the Controller.

"As I said," the Doctor reminded him. "I've modified the sonic screwdriver. The vibrations given off have shaken up this ship!"

He spun around to face Clara and held her hand tightly. Together; they hopped over-board, managing to grab a ladder and climbed down the Cyber King.

_"I predict a massive bang,"_ he said, reaching the ground below. He held his arms out for Clara to fall into. When she did, they hurried along.

"Not to mention the road being closed for some time," she added.

_Having made it to safety, they watched from a safe distance as the Cyber King plummeted to the ground. There was a massive explosion. The police cordoned off the road and UNIT arrived on the scene._

"I think we'd better get out of here," said the Doctor, adjusting his bow tie.

"I think you might be right," replied Clara. "If the Cybermen ever work out you were a part of this… I dare say what they'll do."

_"Probably have me become one of them…"_ remarked the Doctor. _"They're a funny old lot." _He chuckled at the thought. _"Come along,"_ he said, finally. _"We have work to do!"_

**Coming Soon:**

"New York have a great deal of work to do," said Clara. "Did the Cybermen specifically target these people, or have they ulterior motives?"

"I shouldn't have thought so," replied the Doctor. "The Cybermen are ruthless. To have them stomping around in New York without so much as a reason would make no sense at all…"

"So they came here for a purpose, then?" she asked.

"I've no doubt about it," he muttered.


	2. Chapter One: Remembering

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter One:** **Remembering**

* * *

"New York have a great deal of work to do," said Clara, now beside the Doctor and aboard the TARDIS. "Did the Cybermen specifically target the people of this great city or have they ulterior motives?"

"I shouldn't have thought so," replied the Doctor. He was resting on the console. He was breathless and unfit. "The Cybermen are ruthless. To have them stomping around in New York without so much as a reason would make no sense at all…"

"So they came here for a purpose, then?" she asked. "I wonder what that could possibly be?" she asked him.

I've no idea," he replied. "Could be any number of reasons. You know what the Cybermen are like."

Clara stared at him oddly. "What makes you think I know what they're like?" she replied.

"Well they invaded Earth in your time," said the Doctor. "They're despicable, utterly grotesque, and they mean far worse than they let on."

"I've no doubt about it," she muttered. "But today we saw a Cyber King thrash through the city, treading on cars and kicking things about. How do you get used to it all?" she asked.

"It's nothing to me," answered the Doctor. "You just learn to get on with things. I've been running all my life. Why should I stop now?"

_"Thing is,"_ whispered Clara, _"…I think I know who you are."_

"Well keep it to yourself," said the Doctor. "I'm rather enjoying not knowing."

The console began to wheeze again as the TARDIS dematerialised.

"Does _she_ always do that?" she wondered. "It's beginning to give me a headache."

"Yes," said the Doctor, "…she does." He glared at her rather puzzled by her expression. "You've got a headache because of all the questions you ask!"

"Well," she said, smoothly. "It's the only way to learn, which reminds me, - where are we heading?"

_"Cardiff, actually,"_ he responded, adopting a slightly welsh accent. "2016 - quite far ahead in your future. The reason…" he continued. "…is the TARDIS needs a boost, and it'll get what it needs via the rift."

"You mean that time energy thing that caused something of a panic there back in 2005?" she pondered.

"Yes, actually," said the Doctor. _"Finally… someone who was around when we were busy saving the earth!"_

"Who was it then?" she asked.

"The Slitheen," replied the Doctor. "A nasty lot."

He controlled the speed of the TARDIS as it shot through the space-time vortex. But he wasn't watching for the un-expected.

"Any explosions at all?"

The Doctor frowned. Where had he heard such a response as this? An image of a woman stuck in his mind.

"You're beginning to remind me of a friend," he said.

She gasped in amusement. She circled the console and appeared on the other side of the Doctor. She gazed up at him, starry-eyed.

"Was she as feisty as me?"

She pulled at her dress, and let her hair down with one tug.

The Doctor gasped. The TARDIS was materialising. He looked up from the controls and glared at Clara.

"We've arrived," he said. "Would you be so good as to have a little look outside. You can be my scout!"

Clara wandered across the console room towards the doors. She peered outside and gave the Doctor a thumbs up.

"Excellent!" he said, rushing up behind her. "Because I honestly didn't think we were going to make it."

The Doctor was confused. He was in a panic. Clara knew that something wasn't right, but she couldn't work out what. It was then that she saw it. But she had felt it first. There had been a tremble in the earth.

_Squeezing past her, the Doctor discovered the impossible truth of a mistake he'd made aboard the TARDIS._

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter Two: Tea and Tricks

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Two: Tea and Tricks**

* * *

_The Doctor was stunned. His silence said it all._

"What is it?" asked Clara. "What the hell is it?"

The street lights were flickering on and off. Sirens were coming from all directions. The wind was blowing news papers up and down the street and people were running for their lives for fear the aliens had returned to Wales.

The Doctor turned to face Clara. She was standing in the doorframe.

"It's us," he said. "We did this."

"What do you mean _we_ did this?"

"I'd forgotten of the past," said the Doctor. "The activities of the _4.5.6._"

"Is that a bus?" remarked Clara.

"Not quite," replied the Doctor. "But since then, since the _4.5.6_...the rift was deactivated, until now."

"What do you mean, _'until now'?_" she asked him.

"It responds to us because the TARDIS and the rift are two compatible alien technologies. As soon as we arrived, the TARDIS fed off it's power, and this is the result. A barren city, living in fear... of us."

"This really is our fault," said Clara. "…and those sirens we heard," she continued. _"They've found us!"_

Three vans appeared, and a helicopter swooped overhead. A spotlight came down on the blue box and officers appeared on the scene.

"Quickly!" urged the Doctor. "Shut the doors, now!"

Clara did as she was told. Closing the doors, she locked the Doctor out, but there was no time to scramble inside. An officer approached him and led him away from his ship.

"You have some explaining to do!" shouted the officer. "This hasn't been active now for some considerable time."

"Well I'm a Time Lord!" declared the Doctor. "And time is something I'm fairly familiar with."

The officer was concerned. He stared at the blue box, and then looked up at the Doctor.

"You're known to us," he said. "Sorry for the confusion, but you do see why we want to contain the power of the rift…"

"Of course," said the Doctor. He read a badge worn by the officer. "I see you work for UNIT. I'd like to ask a few questions."

The rift energy consuming the area slowly drained away.

"It must be the TARDIS…" mumbled the Doctor. "She must have refilled."

"Your TARDIS…" grumbled the officer, "…nearly caused devastation and chaos!"

"I can only apologise," replied the Doctor. "We didn't know."

"Well now you do," said the officer. "Fancy a cup of tea?"

Again, the Doctor was stunned.

"I'd be delighted," he chuckled.

_Strolling off for some tea, the Doctor looked back at the TARDIS to glimpse Clara staring back at him. He shook his head, as if to tell her to stay put, but she simply wouldn't listen. She raced after him, appearing at the side of the officer, with a cheeky grin on her face._

"She's with you?" he said, "Isn't she?"

The Doctor nodded.

"She is," he said.

Walking and talking, she asked, - "Where are we going?"

For a pot of tea, apparently," grinned the Doctor. "Come along…"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter Three: Not of this world

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Three: Not of this world**

* * *

_There was an office. It was cold, dark, and empty. It was un-used, until now. The officer entered, followed by the Doctor and Clara._

"Take a seat," he said. "I'll put the kettle on."

He searched the cupboards until he found one.

"You may call me Alfred Johnson," he murmured.

The Doctor and Clara took a seat. They were watching Alfred closely. Neither knew who they were dealing with.

"You're not from this time, are you?" said the Doctor, studying his movements. "You may work for UNIT but with a name like _Alfred…_" he chuckled.

The man they thought was a respected UNIT officer sat down opposite them.

"You're right, of course," he said. "I came through the rift…"

"When it was active, you mean?" wondered Clara. "So you've been here a while," she mused.

"Do your superiors know?" asked the Doctor. He sat forward, glaring at Alfred. "I mean…are there records of you at all?"

Alfred sat bolt upright, no longer slouching in his seat, and swiped a pistol from his belt. He held it up to the dim light of a lamp-shade and tightened his grip of it, as he aimed at the Doctor.

"I hope you're not going to give me away," he growled. "After all… I've offered to make us some tea?"

The Doctor shook his head.

_"No…no…I was just curious, that's all,"_ he trembled.

Alfred leant back in his seat and frowned.

"I've adopted a false identity," he replied. "As a way of avoiding being locked up. You see some unusual things come through the rift," grumbled Alfred. "…and you're one of them!"

"You mean the TARDIS?" blurted the Doctor, as Alfred got up to pour the tea.

"No…I don't mean the TARDIS," shouted Alfred. "I mean you!" He stirred three tea bags in three separate mugs. "Are you the Doctor, by any chance?"

* * *

_A newcomer had arrived. She recognised the TARDIS. Asking as to where she could find the Doctor, Kate was led to where Alfred Johnson was conducting something of an interrogation._

"Tell me who you are!" demanded Alfred. The gun was back in his hand, and it was held to the Doctor's head. "Because you see…" he muttered. "I know what you are, and I have a sneaky suspicion as to why you've come."

"With that attitude," protested Clara. "He won't say a thing!"

"Alright," said Alfred, adopting a friendlier tone of voice. "Let's put it another way, shall we?"

He turned away from the Doctor and held the gun up to his head.

"This is your last chance!" he yelled, as the footsteps of _'someone new'_ approached the office.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "I won't tell you anything."

Alfred pulled the trigger and he fell to the office floor. Clara rushed towards him, glaring back at the Doctor. She knelt beside the body, in the blood of the UNIT officer.

_"You could have saved him,"_ she shrieked, painfully and with regret. _"He didn't have to die. Not like this…"_

"It's clear that he was a double agent," said the Doctor. "...working for UNIT and the Cybermen. Not a particularly genius strategy but I suppose it worked for him…"

"But he's dead!" stated Clara. "How did it work for him, exactly?"

The Doctor crouched beside Clara, sifting through the clothes of the body. He discovered a wire, leading from a Cyber-chest unit, to an earpiece behind his left earlobe.

"He was a puppet," he explained. "The Cybermen were pulling his strings."

"Could he not fight them?" shouted Clara.

The Doctor shook his head.

"It would be like fighting your own consciousness," he replied.

The door to the office opened, and there in the doorway was a friend.

"Well am I glad to see you!" marvelled Kate Stewart.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter Four: Strange re-acquaintances

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Four: Strange re-acquaintances**

* * *

Kate Stewart had entered the office with force, and found the Doctor and his companion kneeling in the blood of an officer.

"What's happened?" she demanded. "Did he try to attack you?"

She gazed long and hard at the strangers before making any hasty assumptions nor judgements.

"He pulled the trigger to his own pistol," said the Doctor. "You can see for yourself…"

"But why did he commit suicide?" she asked.

She stepped forward, taking a closer inspection of the body.

"Because the Doctor refused to help him," sniffled Clara. "But I suppose," she added, "…that he was a criminal."

"But he worked for us!" stated Kate. "He would not have attacked you unless…" she paused, when the Doctor cut in.

_"…unless he had reason to,"_ he said. _"Unless he had become as one with the Cybermen."_

Kate had heard of the Cybermen before. She had heard her father talk of them, when she was just a child. But still there were questions to be asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kate.

They took their seats in the office.

"Alfred Johnson worked for the Cybermen," said Clara. "…and furthermore…" she continued. "'_Alfred Johnson'_ doesn't exist!"

Kate didn't understand.

"But there are records," she countered. "UNIT keep files on all it's personnel."

"Not according to Alfred, here," replied the Doctor. "He faked his past. He came through the rift."

"What was his mission?" asked Clara.

She stared long and hard at the Doctor.

"To find us," he answered. "We came to Cardiff to refuel… and then the rift suddenly opened. I think he opened it."

"But what was his motive?" questioned Kate. "Why would he do that?"

"So he could interrogate us, find out what we knew and report in to the Cybermen," explained the Doctor. "…they could then invade Earth with the knowledge they had gained, and it would all be too easy. The Cybermen would win."

"So why did he kill himself?" grumbled Clara, getting up from the bloody floor. She crossed towards Kate, and introduced herself quietly.

"Because I think he was doing what you said he would," replied the Doctor. "He was after all a human being, - and his intelligence was negotiating with his consciousness."

"So now what?" asked Kate. "Where do we go from here?"

"New York!" declared the Doctor. "Where else?"

"What makes you want to go back there?" frowned Clara.

"There are questions I want answered," he replied. "Would you like to come along, Kate? There's room aboard the TARDIS!"

"Don't mind if I do!" she said, exiting the office. On her way out; she left a notice on the door.

It read: _'The scene of a suicide by a rouge agent. Signed, Kate Stewart. If you need me… I'll be with the Doctor. You can find me in New York'. _

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter Five: Shocking Revelations

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Five: Shocking Revelations**

* * *

There were rich blue skies over New York City.

"The City that never sleeps!" declared the Doctor, turning to his two associates. "One of the many reasons the Cybermen would find it difficult to invade."

_"But it's just a phrase…"_ said Kate, correcting him.

The Doctor leant proudly on his little blue box. It was then that he suddenly saw it.

"There!" he said pointing, before disappearing down the steps of an underpass.

"I wonder where he's off to?" said Clara, turning to Kate who had already hurried along after him.

* * *

Soon; the Doctor, Clara, and Kate were on a ride on the underground.

Their surroundings were unlike those above them on the surface of the great city itself, but the atmosphere of the people going about their daily lives was uplifting still.

The Doctor sat at the very front of the carriage. Clara and Kate were getting along smoothly. Both had so much in common.

It was 2016 and New York had re-built since the march of the Cyber King.

The train ride had taken the Doctor and friends into Brooklyn. Emerging from the tunnels below the fast lanes and taxis, appeared the three time travellers.

"Oh, so we're back here then, are we?" commented Clara. She recognised her surroundings instantly.

"I'm re-tracing my footsteps," the Doctor told her. "This is where we were a short while before we encountered the Cyber King, but there's something else…" he admitted. "And it was right here, when I realised what _it_ was…"

Clara spun around to Kate as if to seek some sort of answer, but only the Doctor had some inclination as to what was going on.

"Tell us what you mean, Doctor!" urged Kate. "You're not making any sense."

"Cardiff!" cried the Doctor. "Remember what happened in Cardiff…with the rift and then UNIT…"

Clara had no idea what he was on about. Neither did Kate Stewart - daughter to the Brigadier.

"Alright," he said, walking up the street. "What happened on Solace?"

_"When on Solace?"_ whispered Clara. "Keep your voice down!" she urged him.

"When we arrived!" stated the Doctor. _"...and Daleks were following close behind!"_

"You're not saying that you had something to do with the Cyber King, are you?" asked Clara. "We stopped it in the first place!" she wailed.

"This is my fault, again!" he moaned. "I brought them to Earth, - unintentionally of course!"

"Would either of you mind informing me of what all this is about?" protested Kate. "I have a right to know!" she bellowed.

"Ask the Doctor," uttered Clara. "He's lost me on this one!"

"Well don't you see," the Doctor enlightened them. _"…how I'm implicated in all this?"_

His friends shook their heads. They hadn't a clue.

"I suppose I've been a bit sneaky of late," the Doctor admitted. "Because in the past, I've made mistakes…"

Clara tried to comfort him, putting an arm around his shoulders, with Kate finding a bench for them to sit on. When they had; they discussed the issues surrounding the Cybermen, and why the Doctor felt he was in trouble.

"You see…" confessed the Doctor. "I lost you once," he said, referring to Clara. "…and I thought, or rather imagined…_what better way to protect you than to say nothing at all. Particularly on things that matter very little to our adventures…"_

"What are you saying?" she asked, desperate to learn of the truth. "Is there _something_ you've kept from me?"

"Only of our previous adventure," the Doctor assured her. "…and it's nothing, _really._"

"What is it?" she demanded. "What have you done?"

"It's nothing like that," argued the Doctor. "It's what I found out…"

"And that would be?" nagged Clara.

"That it was Davros, all along!" explained the Doctor. "It was he who the Daleks were working for. The key was destined for his new Daleks, and with the information... they may well have gone on to become the Supreme Beings."

"So what has all this to do with the Cybermen?" asked Kate.

She was struggling to get her head around what the Doctor was telling her.

_"Someone's been selling secrets,"_ feared the Doctor. _"And now the Cybermen want me dead."_

"Because of who you are?" wondered Kate. "Why should they want you dead?"

"It's not important," he said, miserably. "What really matters is how we deal with the situation, not to mention the danger we now face!"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter Six: The journey home

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Six: The journey home**

* * *

_On the train ride home, there were several questions running through the Doctor's mind. Some, he knew, that could not be answered. Kate had been close to the Brigadier. So close she knew the Doctor. As she sat opposite him, rocking backwards and forth as the train trundled on its way, she sensed what the Doctor himself was going through..._

"I know," she said, leaning forward, "…what it is that's bothering you," she whispered. "…and I want you to know that we're all here for you."

The Doctor looked up, somewhat amused.

"You think that because the Cybermen want me dead is a reason to skulk," worded the Doctor. "…but because you care for me, it does not matter?" he uttered. "I think you're wrong," he went on. "To assume that it does not matter to me that I'm a wanted man."

"So you're saying it does matter to you then?" asked Clara. She sat upright in her chair.

"Of course it matters!" wailed the Doctor. "But it shouldn't to you because…" he paused, selecting his words carefully. _"…who are you... to me?"_ he asked them.

Kate was shocked. Clara was stunned. They both stared back at the Doctor open mouthed.

"We're your friends," said Clara. "…and that's all that matters!"

"Who are you?" asked Kate, disgusted with the man she thought she knew so well.

"That's just it," said the Doctor, harshly. "You may ask... but the question may never be answered."

_The journey onwards was a quiet one. Not a word was spoken._

When they emerged from the subway, the Doctor paused in thought. From a distance; the doors to his ship had swung open, inviting opportunity and disaster. He spun around to his friends, agitatedly.

"Who was the last to exit the TARDIS?" he demanded.

Clara's actions were shifty, un-nerving, and appalling as she turned on her friend Kate. But like the friend she was, apologised afterwards.

"It was me," said Kate, trying to hide the fear of facing up to the guilt. "…and I'm sorry," she went on. "I didn't think…"

The Doctor looked back at his ship, and replied how _'sorry he was for trusting his dearest friend's daughter with too much'_. He left Kate feeling so sorry for what she had done. It was almost as if she had commit some great crime.

Inspecting his ship; the Doctor climbed aboard. Inside; he was greeted by the unexpected. There were Cybermen on-board. As Clara entered; she was led aside by a robotic man, and the doors were closed before Kate had come aboard.

_"NO!"_ shrieked Clara. "Kate's out there!"

The Doctor shivered with fear.

"I thought so," he said.

"You are our prisoner!" stated a Cyber man. "You will soon die!"

_"So what's keeping me alive?"_ demanded the Doctor.

Their leader stepped forward, willing to answer his question.

"Your TARDIS!" he bellowed.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter Seven: A Cyber Proposition

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Seven: A Cyber Proposition**

* * *

_Kate Stewart had been about to board the TARDIS when the doors closed on her suddenly. She knocked on the blue doors, half-heartedly. She reckoned this was something that would take the Doctor a while to get over._

"Doctor…I'm sorry," she pleaded. "Please let me in…"

She didn't like the idea of being left so far from home, but she could do nothing to convince the Doctor of how sorry she was.

"I can't do that," he cried, from within the console room. "…and not because I'm embarrassed nor angry, Kate… but because we have Cybermen onboard."

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" she reminded him. "No-one told me to _'close the doors on my way out…'_"

The Doctor could do nothing to change things.

"I'm sorry," he said, regrettably. "But there's nothing I can do…"

_Kate wept in silence; disappointed in herself for giving her hopes up. She had always wanted to travel with the Doctor, - ever since hearing the stories her father read to her as a child. Around her; the busy streets, the noise and traffic, the hustle and bustle threatened to destroy those dreams as her surroundings drowned out the de-materialisation of the ship._

"I'm sorry, Kate!" yelled Clara. "This is my fault, too."

But she too could do very little to intervene. The Doctor looked up from the controls he had set and found the cyber leader glaring at him from across the console.

"Don't make the same mistake as the Daleks!" he remarked.

"It is not our intention to make mistakes, Doctor. We only seek the knowledge that you possess."

"So why then when I asked you what was keeping me alive… you said, - _'my TARDIS?'_"

"Because the TARDIS will give us the knowledge we seek."

Clara nudged the Doctor. "Don't count on him wanting anything to do with us," she muttered. "The big fella wants your ship!"

"I think," said the Doctor, addressing the Cyber leader, "…that what you ought to know is this." He stood back from the controls at Clara's side. _"My TARDIS…"_ he trembled, _"…only responds to me!"_

The cyber leader did not indicate his troubles, but turned to his minions and clenched his fists.

"You will surrender unto us!" ordered a cyber man. "We will give you a choice."

The cyber leader circled the console until he came face to face with the Doctor.

"Give over to us your TARDIS," he began, taunting the Time Lord. "…or we invade the Earth," he continued.

The Doctor didn't like the sound of that. He walked up and down a little. Feeling the pressure somewhat, he came to a decision.

"Either way," he protested. "I will stop you."

The Cyber leader felt threatened. He ordered his guards to detain the Doctor while he made yet another bargaining attempt with him.

"You will make your decision once we arrive on the surface of the planet."

The cyber men held the Doctor still for a moment, until he answered, - giving a more suitable response. Clara was left open mouthed, when she heard the Doctor say that he _'approved'_. He was released, and wandered back across the room towards her.

"What was all that about?" she asked him. "These Cybermen strike me as being _'outer-space bullies'_," she deduced. "At least now…" she said, excitedly. "…we have the opportunity to make it up to Kate…"

"But at a cost," he murmured. "If she's willing to forgive me, she'll help us… otherwise we have little chance of stopping the Cybermen once I've made a decision," he replied. "It all depends on whether she can seek the help of UNIT."

"But surely they're bluffing?" she wondered. "How could they possibly invade earth with merely six of them?"

"This is only the advance party," explained the Doctor. "No doubt there are ships out there, monitoring our own."

"All waiting for instructions from the cyber leader?" guessed Clara.

The Doctor couldn't possibly be sure.

_"I think they're cunning,"_ he said. _"They can either choose to invade the Earth, or go on the assumption my TARDIS is the most powerful ship of it's kind."_ He paused in thought. _"They're not far wrong,"_ he added afterwards.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter Eight: No going back

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Eight: No going back**

* * *

The Doctor re-set the controls. The Cyber leader hadn't noticed. Clara had wanted to know more, but the Doctor was playing everything so close to his chest. He had re-jigged the co-ordinates. Their destination had changed.

He was nervous. He could see the cybermen watching him closely, but even they had little knowledge of what the TARDIS could do.

Suddenly, there was a terrifying jolt aboard the TARDIS, and it was then the cybermen knew of what the Doctor was doing.

The TARDIS was materialising. But this was no ordinary landing. The cloister bells had alerted the Cybermen to some terrible threat of danger, and they realised that it was the Doctor attempting to thwart their plans.

"What's happening?" shrieked Clara, struggling to stay on her feet as she slipped and tumbled into the arms of a cyber man.

"Clara…no!" yelled the Doctor. He made a run towards her but was held back by their leader. "Don't you harm her!" shouted the Doctor, at the very top of his voice. _"If you do…I will never help you."_

He elbowed the cyber leader, forcing him back, as he reached for the doors. There was a thump as the TARDIS touched ground, and the cyber leader fell backwards freeing the Doctor from his grip.

"Stop him!" he ordered, sending his guards after him. "He cannot be allowed to escape!"

_Exiting his ship; the Doctor realised what he had let loose, screaming for an existence on Earth. Creatures swam and crawled out from the rift, creating terror and chaos across Cardiff. _

Having shaken off the cybermen, Clara appeared close behind the Doctor. She peered over his shoulder, looking out from the TARDIS. There was thunder, and lightning, and wind, smoke and snow. The rift was open, and it had been the Doctor's doing.

"You did this!" she said. "I can't believe you've sacrificed _we humans_ to the _monsters of the rift…_"

"Well I had to do something," admitted the Doctor. "Come on!"

The sky was filled with the most unusual things. _Their origin: ... planets far beyond the opening of the rift._

"Out there?" she complained. "What about the TARDIS?"

"It's alright," he said. "The controls respond to me alone," he went on.

"So without you onboard," noted Clara, "…the cyber men are stuck here?"

"Yes, exactly!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Now hurry up!"

She exited the blue box and closed the doors after her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, we're in Cardiff, aren't we?" huffed the Doctor. "…and UNIT are here," he said. "...so what do you think?" he asked.

"I see…" she said, after a moment's thought. "What about the rift?"

"Think of it as a diversion," he replied.

"And what about Kate?" she wailed after him.

"I've no idea," he answered. "But after we've rallied the troops, I'm sure we'll find out."

_He glanced back at his ship. He observed the destruction of the rift, - of what it was doing to the TARDIS. It was keeping the cybermen back, and that was all that mattered._

* * *

_The cybermen had failed. Tasked with capturing the Doctor, - they had failed to detain him, but the TARDIS was theirs. Only… they could not do with it as they wished. To do so; the Doctor had to be taken prisoner..._

"Inform cyber control that there have been difficulties," ordered the cyber leader.

The cyber lieutenant obeyed.

"What of the Doctor and his companion?" he asked.

"We must not be seen to be weak," declared the cyber leader. "We will threaten to destroy this world, forcing the Doctor to give himself up."

"Understood," his minions responded.

"Instruct the cyber army to prepare for an invasion of earth," declared the cyber leader. _"We will use the Cyber Kings to show the people of this world the might of the Cybermen!"_

* * *

The Doctor and Clara had been given access to a lecture hall in Cardiff City. It was there UNIT had settled in and made their forward base. They had spoken of how and why they had returned, and cleared up the confusion as to why Kate had disappeared.

Once their lecture was over, all UNIT personnel readied themselves for action. Told of what the cybermen had in mind, they had to be ready for any such eventuality. A member of the taskforce stepped forward. He was inclined to. He was Kate Stewart's second best, and he had been informed of the Doctor's arrival.

His name was Ryan Mitchell, and he had served with UNIT for over six years as _'Sergeant Mitchell'_. Like Kate, he too had met the Doctor. He knew of his activities, warned him of the dangers, but it was too late for all that.

Clara was rather drawn to him. He was young and dashing, though she left the questions being asked to Ryan.

"What can be done about the creatures that have escaped from the rift?" he asked, with some trepidation.

"They're not our main concern," answered the Doctor. "We must deal with the threat of the cybermen," he told him.

"And what about Kate?" questioned Ryan. "I need to know that she's alright!" he revealed.

The Doctor didn't like to delay the matter, but he would sooner or later require the use of his time vessel.

"Fine!" he ruled. "You may come with us, although...we're going to need both small arms, and the best men you have, here in Cardiff!"

Ryan turned to his men behind him.

"You two," he said, selecting two of his finest officers. "Gather your things; you're coming with us!" he ordered.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter Nine: Destructive Capabilities

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Nine: Destructive Capabilities**

* * *

_The rift was active, and Cardiff was doomed. The sky was filled with beings from another world, and the TARDIS was occupied by the most ghastly of creatures. As the Doctor and his close allies reached the doors, they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks._

_The ground shuddered beneath their feet, and the world appeared to rise and fall around them. It was then that the Cyber Kings appeared. Their blasters were firing into the crowds, destroying market stools and startling horses._

_It was already high tide on Cardiff Bay, but the waves were being sent high up over their boundaries._

"What are we to do, Doctor?" demanded Clara.

"The Cybermen have kept to their word," accepted the Doctor. "…but does that mean the choice I was offered, - between _humanity and the TARDIS_ is at an end?"

He pushed the doors open to find the cyber leader. He was hatching plans with his associates. He turned to find the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"So you have returned!" he bellowed.

The Doctor looked up at him and frowned.

"I have every right," he stated. "This is my ship!"

"What of the bombardment outside?" questioned a cyber man. "Is it not because of the shelling that you have returned to us?"

"You've got it wrong!" shouted Clara. "That's not it at all…"

"So why have you come?" demanded the cyber leader.

"To do this!" yelled the Doctor. Giving the order; Ryan and his officers appeared. They opened fire; the cyber leader taking an incredible tumble as shots rang out throughout the console room. Inspecting his TARDIS, the Doctor was nonplussed.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" asked Clara.

"I think he thinks it was too easy," said Ryan, "…which I have to admit it was…"

It was at that moment the other cyber men appeared.

"Take cover!" yelped Ryan, pulling his waist coat around him as the chill wind filled the room, whilst surrounded by ghosts, phantoms, and ghouls.

"What's going on?" cried Clara. "These things are impossible!"

"They're here to help us!" bellowed the Doctor, rising from beyond the console. "They wish to see the Cybermen driven from this ship."

"But why should they?" shouted Clara, over the chaos that ensued.

"Because the TARDIS is connected to the rift. It feeds on it to restore all power to fulfil its function," explained the Doctor.

The two officers who had accompanied them aboard had finished with the cybermen, for what they hoped was the last time. They did not know however that an invasion was under way beyond the TARDIS. The cybermen had been destroyed and taken out as trash.

"Thank you for all your help!" thanked the Doctor, speaking with Sergeant Mitchell. "Without your help, we would have never taken back the TARDIS."

"You've still to show me to Miss Stewart!" said Ryan. "You did say you would."

The Doctor agreed.

"Yes, well… come along then," he said.

Ryan turned his men away and agreed to stay on with the Doctor.

"What about the destruction the Cyber King's are displaying?" wondered Clara. "Won't your men require your leadership?" she winked.

Ryan shook his head.

"My men have their orders," he replied. "We shall do all we can to hold the cybermen back!"

"And if you cannot?" asked Clara.

"We can but try," said Ryan. "And we will, I'm sure…"

The Doctor set the co-ordinates.

_"New York it is then!"_ he announced.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter Ten: Friends Re-united

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Ten: Friends Re-united**

* * *

_London. Downing Street. 6:30am - and beneath the city._ It was there the breach reached critical. The Prime Minister demanded a reason for this, and it was _understood_ that the rift was active. Rushing into the lobby; he addressed his staff.

"I'd like to know who is responsible?" he demanded. "An intrusion such as this can keep a man awake for an awful long time!"

He was anxious to find out what was going on. A man stepped forward. He was a stranger to the Prime Minister.

"I demand to know who you are?" he sneered.

The man stepped forward. He was wearing a grey coat, and held out a pass. It read: _Torchwood._

"The name's Jack," he said, afterwards. "Jack Harkness."

There was some confusion. Backing away; the Prime Minister told of his fear of the name _'Jack Harkness'_.

"But I've read files on you," he uttered. "You cannot possibly be _'him'_.."

"But I am," winked Jack. "I came back," he said, - "…for this."

"For what, exactly," urged the Prime Minister.

Jack thought it was fairly obvious who and what he was referring to.

"A woman working for UNIT spoke of the return of the _Doctor_. He's here, in 2016...and we need him!" he said.

"So what's all this?" complained the Prime Minister. "The noise, the break-in, the intrusion!" he declared. "Why have I been woken in the middle of the night if what you say is a matter for Torchwood?"

Jack did his best to explain.

"When we were on the run," he began, "…you had us tracked. This was so you could keep a watch on our _activities_, and find out all you could about what we were up to, whilst dealing with the _4.5.6._ But those days are over," he pointed out, "…and the rift is _not_ of _your_ concern…"

"So deal with it!" ordered the Prime Minister. "Keep me out of this. Anything to do with _you_ is trouble indeed."

Jack was pleased to hear it. He set off on a mission to find the Doctor; to save him from the cybermen. Joining him was his team, and they were readying themselves for what would mark their return to the Torchwood Hub.

It was there Kate Stewart was waiting for them. A new underground facility had been constructed and was where the re-instated Torchwood team would be based. But a new threat had made itself known to them and Jack had been instructed to deal with it.

The cybermen had invaded across the planet. UNIT had been drafted in to deal with them. Rockets had been fired to do damage to the invaders but had little effect on the efficiency of the cyber kings.

It had been left up to Torchwood to assist the armed forces in dealing with the threat of the cybermen, but re-establishing themselves in the middle of such events would prove difficult.

* * *

_Arriving in New York; the Doctor was without an explanation as to how word got out. _But that could wait. He was there for Kate, but she was missing. He stood outside, calling her name, when a cyber king emerged from behind him, firing into the street.

The Doctor escaped death, narrowly missing the blast. It was clear that Kate had left New York, once the threat of the cybermen was established. The Doctor paused in thought. _'How could the rest of the cybermen have known to invade when the order hadn't been given?'_

Back aboard the TARDIS; he dived to the floor, searching through the armaments of the cyber leader. It was among the panelling of his chest unit that he discovered a burnt out signalling device. It had been used to call on the assistance of the cyber force.

"It could only have been functional for a short time," he mused. "It's still hot."

"It must have been his back up," voiced Ryan. "We didn't see him use it, so perhaps it kicked in when he _went down?_"

"You mean he was transmitting from the dead?" questioned Clara. "But that's impossible…"

"Not if you're _'part man'_, _'part machine'_," revealed the Doctor.

"Did you find Kate?" she asked. "Have we arrived in the right place?"

She wandered outdoors. Searching for her friend; she shielded herself from within the doors of the blue box as cyber kings passed overhead.

"Yes!" the Doctor shouted after her, "…but hours after we left."

"She'll be around, somewhere!" suggested Ryan.

"But it's of little importance," said the Doctor. "Because the cybermen have invaded."

"What about Kate?" nagged Clara. "We can't just leave. Who knows where she might be!"

"We'll find her," he said.

Dematerialising; they set the co-ordinates for Cardiff. It was there Kate was waiting for them. With her was Jack Harkness, and he too was as excited as she was.

When the TARDIS appeared; the Doctor emerged from his ship and stopped dead in his tracks. Speechless, Jack stepped forward and saluted.

"It's good to see you, Doctor!"

His friend couldn't believe his eyes. It had been ages since they last met. They had much to talk about.

Ryan appeared in the doorframe, with his eyes set on Kate. He rushed towards her with his arms out open.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he sputtered. "We thought you were in New York?"

"I was," she said, forgivingly, "…but Jack brought me home."

Clara was the last to appear at the Doctor's side. She smiled towards Jack and shook him by the hand.

"We have an awful lot to talk about!" he commented. "You and I, Doctor," grinned Jack.

"Then we'd best get to work!" suggested the Doctor.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Trouble on Earth

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Eleven: Trouble on Earth**

* * *

Jack Harkness had aged. He wasn't as young as he used to be. And he didn't feel it either. Meeting the Doctor again made him feel even worse. It was the first time he had encountered the new Doctor. At first, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. It had been a long time since their last encounter, and it had been a brief occasion leading up to him meeting his lover, - _Alonso_.

But standing face to face with a man who called himself the Doctor was the most unusual experience. He was the same man, but completely different. His face, his shoes, the smile, the eyes, the nose, the clothes, and his mannerisms. They were all brand new, and completely unique.

It made him feel worn out. As though he could begin to rest knowing he had done his bit. But this was something he felt passionate about. It was almost as if all his old friends had come together, - to reunite to save planet Earth, just like they used to. Only Ianto was dead, as were the rest of his friends, except for those close to him being _Gwen, Rhys, and the Doctor._

Helping to eradicate the cybermen; Jack leant a hand in assisting Kate and Ryan of UNIT to come to some sort of a solution in dealing with the crisis. Cyber Kings marched across Cardiff wreaking havoc. This was being carried out all over the world. The cybermen had invaded. The invasion was under way, and it was up to the Doctor, UNIT, and Torchwood, to deal with them.

"Anyone got any ideas?" urged Jack, hands on the table, leaning on it, his back arched, gazing up at those around him, waiting for someone to answer.

"The thing is," said the Doctor, reaching for a chair, and sitting crosslegged opposite Jack in a room beneath the city. He paused for a moment, as the vibrations on the surface caused bricks and bits of metal to clatter all around them. "…the cyber kings are moving."

"What does that tell us?" asked Clara, fetching a chair for herself. She sat close to the Doctor, waiting for him to answer.

He sat beside her in thought. Something was puzzling him. He sensed that the wait wasn't quite over. He felt the urge in his two friends from UNIT. He could hear them whispering in the shadows. They were eager to do battle with the cybermen.

"It tells us the cybermen have no intention of staying put. Once Cardiff is destroyed, they'll move on to the next city, and the next, and the one after that."

"Do you recall the scenes of Canary Wharf, Doctor?" he asked. "The panic and the confusion…"

"Yes," said the Doctor. "I remember." Something filled him with dread. Thinking back to his adventures with the wonderful Rose Tyler. How he had changed. But his memories remained. "This is the Cybermen as I have never seen them before."

Clara didn't understand. She tried to make sense of her confusion by asking the Doctor more questions. These he answered the best he could, and did so in a hope of making her see how whilst travelling with him was all in the spirit of adventure, that things could also turn very nasty.

"What makes them a greater threat to you this time?" she asked. "Why do you fear them? How have their advancements made you feel weaker?"

The Doctor didn't know how to reply. At first, he gave the question some thought. He didn't like to rush in with an answer. He wasn't sure of anything. It had taken him some time to realise how the Cyber leader had called on the fleet, and so he was understandably flustered.

"I think," he said, finally. "…that we're dealing with the cybermen quite some way in the future," he replied. "Think about it," he urged her. "This is 2016. I have no doubts that the cybermen have indeed made certain advancements, and that their technological achievements are now far greater than they were when we last faced them, so when it came to us defeating the cyber leader, even I didn't anticipate him actually calling on support of this magnitude!"

"Then we really are in trouble?" wondered Jack. He spun around to his friends. "Haven't you two any say on the matter?" He was referring to the two UNIT officers.

Kate didn't like the situation one bit. She had seen her fair share of invasion attempts in the past. On three occasions in her long history; she had stood at her father's side. She had seen him in battle. It had changed her. Even when she had been studying at school, she had seen things far beyond her imagination.

This was another of those unbelievable moments in her life where fighting the monsters threatening her life and others was something she really had to think about. Working for UNIT, - her role was about putting other people's lives first. But her father had taught her that.

She too had met the Doctor, but long ago in the country, for what felt like a life time away from her current position, and at the age she was today. He was different then, and completely un-recogniseable to what he looked like at present, and she remembered what he had said, - of _regeneration_ and _re-newal._ It was all a matter of time.

"We need to do something," she said. "Before it's too late!"

Ryan joined her in the discussion. He too was willing to rise to the surface and take his best shot at any cyber man who came his way.

"Kate's right!" he agreed. "Something must be done to stop the cybermen!" He took out his pistol and re-loaded. "We've heard what you've had to say about the cybermen not standing still, and it's worrying us all, Doctor!"

"It's worrying me too!" insisted the Doctor. "But we need to get to the bottom of what the cybermen want."

"What about the TARDIS?" asked Jack. "I thought the cyber leader said something about the information you _or_ your TARDIS possessed?"

"But are the cybermen that cunning?" wondered the Doctor. "Would they destory the whole of Cardiff to get at _me_ and _my_ ship?"

"What makes you think they wouldn't?" asked Clara. "They have the means to wipe us all out, and I'm sure they could. Your TARDIS is superb," she went on. "It can go anywhere in time and space. It's brilliant! No wonder the cybermen want it. It's so special, the cyber fleet will do anything…" she urged. "…absolutely anything, to get their metal hands on it."

"But will you let them?" remarked Ryan. "You may save lives if you do?"

_"And if the bombardment continues?"_ smirked the Doctor. _"Handing over the TARDIS could result in far worse than we've yet seen!"_

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Truth or Dare

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Twelve: Truth or dare**

* * *

"But you could do it?" said Ryan. "You could bring this skirmish to an end, before it's too late…"

"But If I choose to do that," replied the Doctor. "I may as well sacrifice my own life altogether. Then the cybermen get what they're after, if the TARDIS is really what they want, and have me out of the way, - unable to stop them from destroying the Earth."

"But we'll never know unless one of us, _- that being you, Doctor…_ steps up to the challenge we've set!" There was a long pause. Kate stood at Ryan's side. She had turned her back on the Doctor. She didn't know if it was because he had chosen to leave her in New York, but he was talking nonsense, almost destroying her memories of the almighty Time Lord of old.

"Don't you see?" rebelled Jack, turning to his UNIT sidekicks. "If the Doctor does this… there'll be no hope left." He tried to make them see sense. "I've known the Doctor for a hell of a long time. Together; we've fought the _Daleks_, _Slitheen_, and the _Master_. So I know what he's capable of!"

"You're not alone, Captain!" argued Kate. "I have encountered the Doctor many times, but never once has he chosen to act like this…"

_"Like what?"_ squirmed the Doctor. He wasn't sure what she was getting at. _"I'm interested, please…I want to know."_

"_My father; the Brigadier_, spoke of you as a _mad man in a box_. A clever man, of enormous wisdom and kindness. But he was always sure of _who_ you _were_. Your character was always good. You always did the right thing. _Until now…_" she muttered.

"Why do you think that is!" shouted Clara. She was beginning to get really rather annoyed with Kate. She was challenging him. It was almost as if she wanted him to die.

"Because it seems the Doctor expects us to deal with the threat of the cybermen ourselves!" cried Kate. "But not without good reason," she added. "Of course, there'd _have_ to be a reason. _And we would all go along with it because it was the Doctor._"

"That's not so!" shouted Jack. His voice was louder than the level of vibrations on the surface. On top of them, Cyber Kings crushed homes and vehicles. The city was already in ruins. "I trust the Doctor with my life. He's a man of his word!"

"So what's wrong with him?" yelled Ryan. - _The lights went off. A match was lit. It was the Doctor, willing to explain all._

"The rift is open," he said first. "Strange creatures, ghouls, and goblins have all come through to terrify, haunt, and cause trouble across planet Earth. But the rift has shaken up the planet, and Cardiff can't stop it. UNIT may be able to contain it."

Ryan listened in, as did Kate, intrigued.

"Now…I have a plan," he said, sternly, "…but for it to work," he added. "…we need a diversion!" He looked up at Kate. "I need you to gather your men and try to contain the rift. Do whatever you have to do to stop it functioning, and when you do, let me know!"

Kate nodded. She wasn't sure how she was going to stop it, but the Doctor had put his trust in her for the first time so far, and she was ready to believe that he could still pull this off, whatever his plans were. She knew he had one, and that it would work, but to what extent, she wondered?

Rushing up on to the surface of Cardiff city, Kate and Ryan stopped in bewilderment when they saw the surface for themselves. Cardiff had been flattened. There was very little left. They made the journey to UNIT H.Q, - wherever that was among the rubble.

"I didn't think they'd so readily believe you," whispered Jack, checking that both Kate and Ryan had left the hub altogether. "I mean… you're not going to do as they suggested, are you?" he asked.

The Doctor didn't know where to begin. He felt uneasy, as though the action he'd take to stop the cybermen would result in him not being able to go on. At least not as who he was, and it frightened him. He didn't wish to become a cyber man.

"I have no choice," he said. He wasn't happy with the decision he had made, but knew that if Kate and her friend really did trust him, that they too would do all they could to stop the rift if they had the means. "They were right," he said, of both Kate and Ryan.

"So you're going to give yourself up?" asked Clara. "But you said how dangerous it would be to do so?"

"It's the only way," he answered. "The cybermen can't go on like this," he told her. "And I can't let them."

"He's right," agreed Jack. "It's not just Cardiff the cybermen have invaded. It's the entire planet." He didn't like what he was saying, but Jack knew that it was the truth. "Think of what they've done to the rest of the Earth…"

None of them liked to think about it. They all knew the devastation the cybermen had most likely caused. But they couldn't dwell on that. They had to make their farewells with the Doctor. Without him standing by them, they stood very little chance against the invaders.

Jack gazed at the Doctor, with the match in his hand. This was it, he was sure. The Doctor was going to his doom. He wasn't sure how to say goodbye, so he saluted instead. Doing so meant more to him than a kiss of regret and despair. Then it was Clara's turn.

She didn't want it to end like this. She was sure the Doctor didn't either. She ran into his arms, and he held her tight.

"Please don't go!" she sobbed, trying to hold back the tears. "Without you… I may never know why so many odd things keep happening." She tried to stop him, to make him see why not leaving her mattered. "You said there was_ more to me, _and that_ my life mattered. _You said_ you had met me before, _but wouldn't elaborate._ Tell me, please…_before you go!"

The Doctor let her go. _"I'm sorry,"_ he said, apologetically, _"…but I can't,"_ he refused.

He walked off into the darkness. The match was the last Clara saw of him as it disappeared down a hall leading to the exit from the hub. Stepping out into the open, - the Doctor saw chaos. He was reminded of _home_, the _war_, and the _Daleks_.

Little stood standing in Cardiff. Cyber Kings marched across across hills in the distance. They were moving on to the next city. In what little of a street there was; the Doctor heard vehicles closing in. It was UNIT, and in one truck, he saw Kate. She pulled up beside him.

"Need a lift?" she asked.

The Doctor jumped in.

"You were right," he acknowledged. "I'm going to do what you said."

"Are you sure that by giving them the TARDIS," she asked. _"…the cybermen will leave?"_

The Doctor knew that the cybermen would take his ship and kill him. They would continue to obliterate the Earth. Nothing could stop them so easily.

_"I hope so,"_ he found himself saying, eventually. _"And besides…"_ he said, afterwards. _"Hope is all we have,"_ he said, honestly.

**Coming Soon:**

The TARDIS had become as one with the rift. It was slowly being consumed by it's power and greed. To reach it would require the Doctor to risk his life in attempting to fight the forcefulness of it's desire, and he had to be quick. The cyber kings had been alerted to UNIT's activities, and they were coming their way.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The nitty-gritty

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Thirteen: The nitty-gritty**

* * *

_The Doctor was being driven back towards the TARDIS. He was in a UNIT jeep accompanied by Kate Stewart - the Brigadier's daughter. For miles around; the tall buildings and long streets had disappeared leaving only piles of rubble, dirt, smoke, and small fires._

"Do you see what you've put off for so long?" she said to him. "This is why we need you to do what you've got to do."

"I only hope what I have in mind actually works!" he told her. "And I mean _really_," he said, staring back at her.

"This is _you_ we're talking about," she said, reassuringly. _"…you can do it! I know you will."_

As the jeep rattled along, they finally came to a stop. The car in front leading the convoy pulled over, and the Doctor and Kate clambered down from their seats. Ahead of them was both the rift and the TARDIS. Both suddenly became aware of the danger they faced.

"This may be difficult," mumbled the Doctor. He moved closer towards the rift fighting the fierce gusts of winds. "I hadn't anticipated this."

The TARDIS had become as one with the rift. It was slowly being consumed by it's power and greed. Kate struggled to get closer towards him, pulling him aside. "That's not a problem," she told him. She was confident all would go to plan.

"Why's that then?" he asked. "What have you got that'll do the trick?" He spun around to face her, eager to learn of the answer.

"Why _you _of course," she replied. "You're brilliant!"

_"Ha-ha!"_ he nodded. _"Yes…you're quite right, of course!"_

To reach it would require the Doctor to risk his life, in attempting to fight the forcefulness of it's desire, and he had to be quick. The cyber kings had been alerted to UNIT's activities, and they were coming their way.

"Hurry Doctor!" urged Ryan, climbing down from a jeep. "We haven't very long until the cyber king's reach us!"

But the Doctor wasn't entirely sure how to respond. It was as though UNIT didn't recognise the risks involved. To jump through a rift in time and space could be incredibly tricky. Not only was it an unpredictable anomaly but it was an incredibly dangerous phenomenon.

But as he looked back at Ryan, and past him at the cyber kings; he knew he hadn't long to come up with another brilliant idea. Fighting the forcefulness of the winds, he pushed forward, leaving Kate to her work, and made a jump towards his ship.

The rift enveloped him, sealing him inside a _bubble-like_ container. The TARDIS pulsated with energy. It was powerful stuff. It was re-acting to the Doctor. It was burning his clothes, setting fire to his hair. Falling through it's doors, he rolled about manically. With the fire out, he set the controls, and quickly dematerialised.

"That's better!" he declared. "Now to do some serious who har about this tricky situation!" He moved about getting his breath back for a moment when he noticed the state of his clothes. "I should have known," he murmured. "The rift can be like a furnace. Hot on the inside and out!"

"What's his plan?" asked Ryan, speaking with Kate in the street. As the cyber kings approached nearer, both kissed passionately.

_"Ours,"_ she said, afterwards. "I think we can trust him." She kissed him again, when the first of another new skirmish in Cardiff broke out. The cybermen knew of the Doctors presence and soon realised UNIT was working with him to bring them down.

* * *

A cyber ship monitored the destruction on earth from space. It was there that the cyber controller received the cyber leaders _transmission_.

A cyber unit was meeting with him to discuss unfolding events on the planet. Reaching his lair, the shielding to his chamber hissed and fell back revealing the cyber controller staring back at the unit with a message from the fleet on earth.

"What have you to report?" bellowed the controller. "Have you any further news of the _Doctor_ and his _TARDIS?_"

The cyber unit moved forward and gave his report. "Ground forces have used force against us, but cannot stop the cyber kings."

The controller stood up and faced the cyber unit. "But have there been any further sightings of the _Doctor?_" he demanded.

The cyber unit shook its head. "The Doctor cannot be located," it answered. "His whereabouts is unknown."

Violent gusts of wind filled the controller's lair. The ship began to rattle and shake and slope. Suddenly, and without a moment's pause, the blue box put in an appearance, almost on que.

"What is happening?" shrieked the controller, as his surroundings shuddered to a halt. The TARDIS had landed on the cyber ship, and the cybermen on board arrived in drones to deal with him. Exiting his ship, he gazed up at the controller. He was enormous.

"Well, well, well…" he said, surprisingly. "I didn't expect to find you up here!" he frowned. "In fact; I'd like to know what you're doing here!"

The controller refused to answer.

"Ah, I see," said the Doctor. "Who am I to ask such things?" He paused, thinking things through. "But then again," he mumbled. "Who are you to the cybermen?" He walked around a little, stretching his legs. "Because you see," he said, foolishly. "I think you're just a puppet, pulling the cyber king's strings. I think that if you were really involved, you'd be down on the surface with an army of your own!"

"Enough!" demanded the controller. He turned to his guards. "This man is the Doctor. A danger to the cybermen. He must be deleted!"

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The year of the Cyber-

**Doctor Who**

**The Threat of the Cybermen**

**By Nathan Mullins**

**Chapter Fourteen: The year of the cybermen**

* * *

2016 would forever be known as the year the cybermen invaded. Planet Earth would never be the same again. Huge mechanical creatures wiped out entire cities, leaving many people without homes, and/ or otherwise. The world had seen better days.

Following the destruction of Cardiff city; the Prime Minister called a secret meeting. In it; he demanded an explanation as to what was going on. He had called on the assistance of UNIT to stop the Cyber Kings but they had been of little use, and failed him.

When Jack Harkness had offered his services, he felt the situation may change somewhat, given who he was. But it seemed that even the legendary Torchwood Captain couldn't thwart the cybermen. Surrounded by his associates, he demanded the whereabouts of the Doctor.

* * *

Aboard the cyber ship, the cybermen slowly gathered around him. The Doctor suddenly felt nervous. This was a new experience, - _'Nervousness'_. "Now hold on," he said. "There's something I ought to say!" The controller stepped forward, granting him his last request.

"I've just arrived aboard your ship and caused something of a stir. But if you think about it, and you will," he said, knowingly, because he knew the cybermen were logical. "I've just pulled out from the rift with all the power it holds. So if I were to say that this ship was reaching out for the power of yours, you'd want to do something about it before it was too late!"

Alarm bells suddenly rang out as the Doctor slipped away aboard the TARDIS. The cyber ship began to tumble and spin.

"Stop the Doctor!" ordered the controller. "He must remain on board!" But the cybermen were too late. As they reached for the doors, they were struck down by the energy the TARDIS had soaked up. The Doctor watched the mayhem on the scanner. The cybermen were helpless, falling about as the ship tumbled and fell into oblivion. The power of the rift had drained the cyber ship. It had used the TARDIS as a conductor, - a miscreant in space and time.

* * *

The rift on earth had just about been contained by UNIT forces when it suddenly disappeared. It had left Kate and Ryan speechless. Within moments, the cyber kings that towered over them began to fall backwards and forwards, collapsing as though useless.

Jack and Clara had risen from the hub. They had thought the Doctor had saved them all. The vibrations caused by the cyber kings marching across Cardiff had stopped and they thought it was all over. But Cardiff wouldn't be the same for a while yet.

The Doctor watched as the rift appeared in space, soaking up the cyber ship and then closing once more. He set the controls for Earth and he soon materialised on the surface. Kate and Ryan were both taken aback. Once the TARDIS had touched down in the only street left standing, the Doctor emerged to greet his friends.

"You see!" said Kate. "We knew you could do it!" She gave him a hug, celebrating his return. "But how did you do it?" she asked.

"It was all the doing of the rift," explained the Doctor. "It's powerful energy clung to my ship and used it as a conductor." He saw Clara marching his way. With her was Jack, and they were all so pleased to see him. "You see, the rift feeds on the power of anything it finds," added the Doctor. "…and the cyber ship controlled the cyber kings on earth. It's where the cyber leader called on the support of the cyber fleet, and when they finally realised what had happened, they couldn't stop it.

"Well done Doctor!" Clara congratulated him. "You did it, as I reckoned you knew you would!" She gave him a cheerful kiss. "Oh, well done!" she went on. "Now you can tell me what you wouldn't before you left…" The Doctor didn't like to admit that he knew full well what she was refering to.

Jack shook the Doctor by the hand. He was a little shocked to discover what had happened to the city, but reckoned it would all be back to normal before long.

"But what about the creatures that came through the rift?" demanded Ryan. He wasn't about to let the Doctor swan off without explaining where they'd got to.

"They must have fled the earth when they realised the rift was their only chance of returning to where they came from."

"You mean they returned to the rift before it closed, you mean?" asked Kate. "But what about the cybermen? Will they ever return?"

The Doctor couldn't be sure. Arriving on an Earth far ahead in the future had taught the Doctor to remember his place in the universe. The cybermen had become so powerful that they too had been seen as unpredictable and unstoppable. The Doctor didn't like to think that they could ever return from the rift, but he resisted the urge to respond 'who knows'.

"Where to next then?" asked the Doctor, turning to Clara, - his faithful companion. "Somewhere far away from all of this, no doubt…but the question is, _where?_"

"Time will tell," Clara reminded him. "You said so yourself!"

It was time to leave. The cybermen had been defeated. And planet Earth would never know of the Doctor's intervention. As Clara had said, - '_only time would tell_', until they would next face the threat of the cybermen. Aboard the TARDIS; the controls were set.

_"It's time,"_ said the Doctor, _"…for somewhere out of the ordinary._ What do you think?" he asked Clara.

She hopped beside him to where he stood at the console. _"I'm in complete agreement,"_ she answered.

**To be continued in **_'The Mysterious Doctor'_.

**Coming Soon:**

A stranger stepped out from among the crowd. In his left hand was a venomous alien snake, and in the other was a transparent ball of light. Inside formed the image of the TARDIS. The crowd cheered, and welcomed the imagining of the blue box.

The news reporter stood outside the royal observatory in Greenwich, giving his report. A new planet had been discovered. It was there the Doctor and Clara had arrived to greet an un-mistakeable enemy who had finally out-smarted the Doctor.


End file.
